


I Don't Mind If You Don't Mind

by sakesushimaki



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakesushimaki/pseuds/sakesushimaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for the Gusmas 2011 Christmas challenge over at LiveJournal; title from The Killers' <i>Read My Mind</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	I Don't Mind If You Don't Mind

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Gusmas 2011 Christmas challenge over at LiveJournal; title from The Killers' _Read My Mind_

Justin has been waiting for the right moment. He’s been waiting for a week now but it never showed. Lying on the opposite end of the giant-sized couch, his feet tangled with Brian’s, he realizes that there can’t ever be a right moment to bring it up. Not with Brian.

“…around ten. Yeah.” Brian finishes the call and puts his phone on the coffee table. Reaching for the catalogue, he flips it back up to the marked page.

Justin knows that Brian doesn’t like to be watched. Well, not while flipping through a catalogue on a lazy Sunday afternoon, anyway. 

 

+

 

Justin tears his gaze away and looks around. 

He’s sure he wants to do this. After months of mulling it over, after ruling out every fleeting reason, he’s sure now. After half a year, he’s finally come down from his _too-good-to-be-real_ high that accompanied his return to Pittsburgh. He still feels like the happiest fucker in the world most days when he wakes up with one or more parts of Brian’s wrapped around him, but after six months, he’s gotten used to the distances in this house, to using the electric fire starter, to calling this freaking mansion _home_. It’s—

 

+

 

Brian nudges Justin’s bare foot with his. Justin looks up at him and is met by a silent question and a raised eyebrow. He smiles and hopes he can get away with it. He’s not quite ready to do this. But it seems he’s out of luck.

“What’s up?”

Justin looks down at their feet and watches Brian’s toes flex against his lower leg. He decided weeks ago that easing into the talk won’t help. So instead, he takes a deep breath, makes eye contact, and blurts, “I want to wear my ring.”

The toes against his leg stop moving.

 

+

 

Justin skin prickles with the sudden charge in the room.

“I’m not asking for marriage and nothing will change. I just… since I found them in your drawer, I’ve been thinking about them and… if it’s okay with you, I’d like to wear mine.” Justin finishes in a rush. He closes his mouth and waits.

Brian shrugs, _fucking shrugs_ , and goes back to reading his newspaper.

Justin doesn’t know what just happened.

“You think I’ll freak out over the ring?” Brian shakes his head, not looking up. “I’m the one who kept it in his nightstand drawer for three years.”

 

+

 

After everyone got the message that _no, they didn’t elope_ and _no, Justin didn’t get knocked-up, ha-fucking-ha,_ Justin's wearing his ring isn’t a big deal. He’s glad for that. 

Brian’s dealing with the situation worries him, however. Or better, Brian’s not dealing with it. Brian says nothing when somebody makes a comment. He has no snarky come-backs, not even angry ones. There’s nothing. Just a more frequently appearing absent look in his eyes.

Justin paints a lot. He knows he’s running from a conversation he has to have.

He always takes his time getting the dark paint off his ring.

 

+

 

They go to Babylon for the first time in forever and Justin is determined on lifting Brian’s mood, and his own in the process.

Emmett is the charming stage of drunk and compliments Justin on his appearance. Justin smiles and notes Brian’s appreciative smirk. After that, however, Emmett reaches the dramatic stage of drunk.

“You really got it all, baby! The prince, the castle, the endless love and—”

“Emmett…”

But Emmett just grabs his hand and holds it up. “And the ring to prove it!”

Justin hears a bottle make contact with the bar. He watches Brian’s back as he walks away.

 

+

 

On the drive home, Justin twists his ring and wants to cry.

“If it bothers you so much, I won’t—”

“It doesn’t bother me.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

Brian pulls into the garage and turns off the engine. They don’t move.

“Look,” Justin starts again. “You obviously aren’t comfortable with me wearing this ring. I think…” He quickly wipes away disobedient tears.

“Justin. No.” Brian bends over, takes Justin’s face in his hands and kisses him. “No. It’s not… I…” Brian kisses him again and again. “I’m sorry,” he whispers and kisses Justin until his eyes are dry.

 

+

 

Brian worships Justin’s body that night. His mouth touches every patch of Justin’s skin, lingering at places to make him come once, twice, three times before he even prepares him for his dick. He stretches Justin’s ass, first with his tongue, then with his fingers, in all kinds of wonderful.

When Brian pushes inside him, smooth and slow, Justin pulls him down for a kiss and winds his limbs around him. He wants to take Brian as Brian takes him.

They’re close when Brian gropes for Justin’s hand. His fingers slide over the metal there before they tangle with Justin’s.

 

+

 

In the morning, Justin wakes up in his favorite way. He’s warm, he slept soundly, and Brian’s sleeping body is molded against his backside.

Memories wash up in his almost awake mind and he tenses. But Brian reacts, subconsciously, arm tightening a bit around Justin’s chest, lips gliding over his shoulder, not really kissing, but a soothing connection.

Sometimes Justin can’t believe his luck. He reaches for Brian’s hand, interlacing their fingers, and looks down. Brian’s fingers always twitch once when he does that. Justin’s used to it by now. 

What’s new is the circle of platinum around Brian’s finger.


End file.
